Perfect Picture
by randomactivity
Summary: Juugo usually didn't photograph people- that was until he found the perfect muses.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything relating to Naruto the anime, manga or characters. I make no money from this story.

**A/N: **This story was inspired by a one shot written by Clay Doll called "Stranger Like Me" it's very good I recommend reading it. The author mentioned Juugo taking pictures of scenery and outside, I thought that was very sweet and worked for him. So I took that and added one of my favorite pairs to make this story. Hope you like it.

Summary: Juugo never took pictures of people until he found the perfect muses.

pairings: Sasuke/Juugo/Neji

* * *

**Perfect Pictures**

The sky was full of gray clouds as far as the eye could see. Which meant no glares from the sun on the lens and no odd shadowing in pictures.

Juugo was content as he glanced at the weather from his fifth floor apartment window. He continued stuffing the tripod into his camera bag and strapped the Nikon D60 Digital SLR camera around his neck. For a quick test, to make sure things were in working order, he held the camera out of the window glancing through it and snapped a random shot of the city below. Everything appeared to be working fine and he'd see what came out of it later.

With his bag over one shoulder and camera hanging down his chest Juugo left the apartment locking the door after him and headed for the elevator to make his way out of the building. He was going to the city park to see what good shots he could get of the scenery or animals roaming in and around the woods.

Taking pictures wasn't Juugo's job by trade, it started as just a hobby when he was younger. He loved animals and found them fascinating, enough to start drawing them out with his colored pencils. Until one day he got himself a camera and began taking pictures of his fury friends and keeping them in a photo album. The older he got the better his photographs became and he expanded into landscapes and scenery, simply to appreciate the beauty of the world. Now in his early twenties, after having been found out by a local newspaper one day when he was going over his shots on the bench waiting for the bus, he would every now and again get offered a job or be paid for a shot that was already in his portfolio.

The newspaper jobs soon became offers for shots in wildlife magazines. It paid for his meals and some of the money was being saved up for a trip. He wanted to take a trip to other countries where he could really shoot the untouched beauties of nature. Getting paid or not, Juugo always made sure his work was never misused and he definitely didn't take pictures of people.

Reaching his destination Juugo surveyed the park area taking note of the few people walking about with their dogs, or jogging with mp3 players to block out the world and the kids playing on the playground equipment.

_Not too crowded. _

Juugo had nothing against people he just found it hard sometimes to fit in with them. So he avoided them for the most part unless necessary.

Holding the camera to his eye and squinting the other, he aimed it around the area, avoiding any passing civilians and pushed the button to take a shot. He repeated this a few times slowly moving farther away from the park area and into the woods where he might see some birds or squirrels. He froze mid button push as his camera lens focused in on two people sitting on a bench far away from everyone else in the park. Two men around his age, even though one of them had hair longer than most women.

From curiosity alone, Juugo used the camera zoom to get a closer look. They were quietly chatting and apparently about something amusing from the looks on their faces. They were beautiful, the way their hair played in the gentle wind that blew over them, to the dim lighting of the day complimenting their pale skin. Both had strong features but delicate overall appearance in face.

Hesitating for a second Juugo readjusted the camera settings and took the shot hoping the flash wasn't bright enough to alert them of his watching. Focusing on his main goal again he disappeared into the woods that surrounded the area, thinking nothing of the two knowing he might never even see them again outside of the photo he'd just stolen of them.

The day stretched on and Juugo had been out for hours, having only spotted a few birds hiding up in the trees and a stray rabbit. Because of the lack of sun and his not wearing a watch he was unsure of the time. Taking a break he sat himself on a large tree stump pulling his camera from around his neck to carefully set it down beside him. He pulled open his bag taking out a bottle of water and a few granola bars to replenish with before heading home.

Somewhere during the peaceful atmosphere of the woods and cool breeze gently rustling the leaves, the young photographer sat himself on the grass to lean against the tree and relax...

It was after sunset when Juugo had made it home feeling like he'd lost a little of the day having unwontedly fallen asleep outside. He'd awoke with mild panic and a swear but his camera and other belongings were still there intact. So he packed up and ran home.

Getting inside the door to his apartment the first thing he did was check his phone that was blinking a few missed messages. Juugo never took his cell phone with him when he was taking pictures to avoid distractions. One message was from a magazine offering him a job for the week. The other two were from his loud slightly whiny best friend Suigetsu.

Juugo ignored both of Suigetsu's messages for now but listened to the one about the job. The magazine editor was looking for a good shot of the water to go with a written piece on earth preservation. While walking about the single room apartment to drop his camera bag onto his desk near the computer, Juugo called the man back and accepted his offer.

That taken care of, he went into the small kitchenette and started a pot of soup before going back to the computer. He pulled the memory card from his camera and plugged it into the laptop, while the computer booted up Juugo returned to the soup turning off the stove and poured the contents of the pot into a bowl. After snatching a spoon he brought his food back to the desk with him.

His orange-red eyes illuminated like a burning sunset from the glow of the screen as he focused on the computer, opening this file and that to bring up the film he'd taken that day. He clicked through sky and land shots, and a few typical animals with one hand while absently eating his soup with the other. The large male paused mid bite when the shot he'd taken earlier of the two strangers came up. He took the bite then left the spoon idly in the bowl while zooming in on the picture making it grow full screen. Sitting back in the chair folding his arms over one another he smirked thinking these two really were picture worthy. Their faces were relaxed in the comfortable conversation they must have been having at the time. He was also proud of himself for having managed to get a shot that made them look mysterious, almost unearthly in that dim lighting of gray skies. Considering how quick and careless he'd taken the picture.

Juugo wondered where those two were now. Smiling at his absurdity he shook the thoughts from his head and clicked the mouse moving on to the next few shots, saving anything he thought was worth putting in his portfolio. He was just about to close all the folders, knowing the film had neared the end and he hadn't really captured anything special, until he noticed two extra shots that he was pretty sure he hadn't taken. Clicking over to the first one Juugo was taken aback nearly falling from the chair at what he saw. It was one of the strange boys he'd taken a picture of earlier!

"How did..." His words trailed as he studied the shot, from the angle and closeness it was obvious the boy took the picture himself. His face looked amused, with a smirk and dark eyes that Juugo couldn't thing the photographer knew, however, was that this guy was even more attractive up close. With dark sharp eyes that seemed to be hiding secrets. His choppy black hair framed a handsome pale face that looked younger than he probably was.

Eagerly clicking the next picture Juugo wasn't surprised to see the other boy with the beautiful long hair and unearthly pale eyes that were more unreadable than his partners. His face was smooth and clean, perfectly cut with masculinity but his overall look was simply beautiful. Their smirks were the same, both seeming to be saying something to him through the picture, but what, Juugo couldn't comprehend.

His mind began to wonder nervously about the strange situation. Did they know he'd taken their picture earlier? Were they angry or just playing games with him now?

Clicking one more time he found that in the last shot they were both together, the short-haired boy holding out the camera in front of them. They were both standing very close, bodies touching, heads touching and the look the taller of the two was giving the shorter one spoke volumes.

These two weren't just friends.

Juugo suddenly felt warm and it wasn't from the soup steaming below him. Swallowing hard he looked away as if he were violating them by staring. That feeling only lasted a second or two because after all it was his camera they messed with. If anyone should feel violated it should be Juugo himself.

"Must have happened when I dozed off." He murmured in realization. Making a quick decision Juugo printed out the photo and closed the screens shutting off his computer. He'd made up his mind to confront them about this if he ever ran into them again. He kept the picture so he wouldn't forget those faces. Not that he ever could have because both boys were already imprinted in his mind.

Cleaning up his late dinner he went to bed early to get ready for going out again tomorrow and his meeting with the magazine editor to discuss the details of his next assignment.

Sleep didn't come easily, however. As soon as Juugo's head hit the pillow he groaned knowing what kind of night this would be. Because the first thing he saw when he closed his eyes were images of his mystery photo subjects. Images that weren't anymore innocent than the expressions on their faces in the pictures.

...

The next day Juugo woke up groggy and not very well rested. He showered off the mess left on his body from the night before. Try as he might fighting the urges and feelings his mystery men caused wasn't easy. After cleaning up Juugo then settled for a quick oatmeal breakfast and proceeded to pack his camera and head out as soon as possible. He took the bus to the large building that held the magazine's offices and sat through a quick twenty minute conversation on the assignment that, to Juugo's annoyance, could have been held over the phone. Once that was out of the way Juugo headed back to the park in hopes of running into his mystery subjects again.

The park scenario was much like it had been the day before. Juugo walked about casually, camera in hand but didn't take any pictures. He was simply scouting the area and found no signs or even any look-alikes of his picture perfect boys.

Sighing with aggravation he headed further out back towards the woods and thought they might have returned to the scene of the crime.

No such luck.

Juugo was about to give up his search at that point and go home for more sleep when he remembered he'd had work to do.

On the other side of these woods was a lake that might work perfectly for the editor's magazine shot. So he made his way there. Juugo stopped abruptly before going out near the lake. He'd heard something, someone in the water and paused to peak from behind a tree.

"Its them." He whispered to himself.

Juugo wanted to walk out there and speak to them about his camera but his feet were glued to the dirt below, eyes locked on the scene before him.

Both teens were waist deep in the water, shirts off revealing toned muscles under water slicked skin. They were just casually swimming around one another, having a conversation that Juugo couldn't make out. He could hear their voices though, deep and husky, nothing like you'd think they'd sound from just looking at them.

Juugo instantly knew he liked it.

His camera came up automatically then and he peered through the lens to zoom in a little more. Framing them like that reminded him of the night before and what he'd been doing in bed while thinking about a scenario close to this one.

His fantasies consisted of an empty room and his two very hot muses physically engaged with one another and himself holding the camera and snapping away. During the rated photoshoot Juugo had told them where to move and how to pose... what to touch...

Shaking his head clear of those treacherous thoughts he focused in on the here and now. Juugo was no pervert or a voyeur but for some reason he couldn't take his eyes off of these two. His finger was itching to take the shot but he held back to avoid drawing attention to himself.

The boy with the long hair, that was now drenched and heavy with water, whispered to his lover who frowned a bit before shaking his head. The long-haired boy said something else to him and they both smiled. It wasn't a happy regular smile either, it looked... mischievous.

Juugo soon found out why as he continued to watch through the camera lens. The long-haired boy pulled his friend in closer and kissed him, deeply, slowly making a show of it almost and his partner sank into the action returning the same intensity.

Juugo's mouth silently swore and his eyes went wide as he watched them making out and groping each other with hands above and below the water. It didn't take a genius to realize what was going on. This was definitely not the time to face them or get a shot of this particular body of water or the bodies occupying it. Even if it was a beautiful sight.

Juugo began backing up slowly but as a last-minute thought he turned the flash off on the camera and took the picture anyway. He'd berate himself on the 'why' later. Trying to stay as quiet as possible Juugo backed away from the scene and when far enough out of hearing distance he took off running from the woods...

It had been nearly three hours since his encounter with his mystery muses. Since then Juugo had been around the other side of the woods and back having found a few decent shots for his magazine editor. He'd have to check farther out areas tomorrow because at that moment he just couldn't concentrate and none of his film was coming out any good. All he could think about was what might have happened between the lovers in the water, or maybe it had moved on to the land. The fiery haired male also wondered who was in charge and the most troubling thought of all, he wanted to know how would it feel if he were a part of it. Several times during his venture through the woods he'd go back and look at the picture he'd taken of them embracing and beat himself up over having done it but he had yet to delete it from the camera's memory card.

Now Juugo just wanted to head home, shower and sleep one-off if that was even possible at this point. So doubling back from the way he'd come the photographer couldn't resist checking the lake again, one last time. To his pleasure, or dismay, found it empty. Though the moment he turned around his disappointment turned into shock and surprise, both boys were standing right behind him. He hadn't even heard them coming up to him and in the woods with branches and leaves littering the floor that was a feet all its own. Not one to be easily intimidated, Juugo held his ground not letting them know he'd been startled but inside his nerves had been rattled.

"It's about time." The short-haired boy said sounding just slightly aggravated.

Juugo looked confused.

"We were waiting, hoping you'd come back." The long-haired boy spoke and Juugo stilled at the sound of his voice which was low and warm. Almost like heated honey. That is if the thick liquid could have a sound to it. Whereas his lover's voice was slightly low and gruff commanding but no less ear pleasing.

"You were waiting.. for me." Juugo warily spoke. "Why? Who are you?"

The short-haired boy smirked obviously amused by the situation and Juugo's playing dumb but it was his lover who answered. "We rudely used your camera without permission the other day and figured you'd want to confront us about it." He spoke to the point. "I'm Neji, by the way and this is Sasuke."

Neji and Sasuke, he memorised the names with the proper face.

"Juugo." He introduced himself. "And yes I found the pictures." Juugo did in fact want to speak with them about the pictures but what he'd planned to say was gone the moment he came face to face with them. Everything he saw in picture was even better in person. "They weren't terrible." His mouth spoke the words even if his mind had told him not to and he swore inwardly for sounding like an idiot.

Sasuke shrugged. "We were just messing around."

"Not as good as the one you took of us at the park, right?" Neji bluntly brought up what Juugo had feared from the first time he saw the two and had taken that picture.

The two noticed the color drain from his face.

"Uh.. yeah. Sorry about that. I didn't mean to, I just-"

"Liked what you saw?" Sasuke offered.

"Sasuke." Neji said in a false reprimand. "Don't worry we didn't mind having our picture taken without permission. that's why we left you a few more after finding you asleep in the woods. We were hoping you'd come looking for us."

"Really," Juugo truly confused now and it showed all over his expression. "why?"

"We like you Juugo." Neji explained.

"We've seen you around before, always with that thing." Sasuke added pointing at the camera strapped around the larger mans neck. "You always looked so busy," Sasuke unabashedly strolled over to Juugo taking the camera from around his neck to look it over, and playfully aim the lens at the taller male. "We figured you were just shy."

Neji raised a brow to Sasuke's actions but his lover just smirked and set the camera down on a tree stump nearby.

Juugo was lost for words to say the least. He watched Sasuke place his very expensive camera on the tree stump then the boy walked back up to stand next to his lover. "We have a proposal for you." He spoke again, his words coming out inky and thick. There was definitely something dark and enticing in that statement.

Juugo could feel his heart pick up speed and heat rise throughout his body but he stayed cool when he responded.

"And what's that?"

Sasuke's answer wasn't given in words but actions. Juugo's deep grapefruit colored eyes widened as he watched for the second time that day, as Sasuke grabbed Neji and they engaged in a heated kiss. It didn't take long for Juugo to realize what that invitation was. The kiss was short but telling when both boys turned hungry eyes on him and Neji confirmed it.

"Join us?"

Juugo's mind was definitely spinning now. What the hell was he supposed to say to that? He wanted to join them of course. He had fantasized about it all night and most of the morning. It was just too surreal to have the offer actually put out for him to accept. Somehow it felt wrong to even consider doing what they were about to do so suddenly and out in the open. His reply, however, was the only one he could think of at the moment.

"Are you sure?"

Sasuke scoffed and spoke sternly. "Positive." He closed the space between them reaching up to Juugo's height pulling the taller boy down into a rough but persuasive kiss. Juugo didn't respond at first feeling a little strange and guilty knowing Sasuke's lover was standing a few feet away watching them. Sasuke didn't let him dwell on the thought making sure Juugo's full attention was on him and what they were doing.

Juugo caught a glimpse of Neji smiling and giving a nod in his direction silently telling him it was alright. Getting the picture, literally, Juugo finally accepted this strange behavior and let himself relax and let the shorter boy take control.

Sasuke's demanding lips smiled against Juugo's as he responded. His hands roamed over the larger boys firm back and further down kneading the upper part of his equally firm behind. The kiss became more aggressive as Sasuke pushed his tongue into his momentary lovers mouth and Juugo hungrily accepted the warm moist appendage, lapping his own against it. Their tongues danced together, tasted one another and Juugo enjoyed every minute of it. He made sure Sasuke knew this by gripping those small lithe hips in his hands pulling the boy's body closer.

Neji watched with hungry eyes and appreciation at the sight and soon went over to join the fun. He walked up behind Juugo placing his hands on the others thighs. Juugo twitched slightly at the unexpected touch but relaxed knowing where it had come from. The thought quickly came to mind that he was in fact being touched by two different sets of hands at the same time... and he loved it and eagerly waited for more.

Neji could sense the anticipation in their new friend and made a sound that could have been interpreted as a laugh. He wasted no time delving his hands into the front of Juugo's pants while Sasuke's hands continued to knead in the back. Neji's cool hands rubbed up and down Juugo's thighs just teasing what waited in between. Juugo's muscles twitched at the too gentle, too promising touch. Then Neji gripped Juugo's erection, now fully hard, and began running his hand up and down the impressive length causing a deep-throated groan of appreciation to slip out of Juugo's mouth and into Sasuke's.

"Very nice." The words came quietly from Neji, either for himself or to his partner letting Sasuke know what they'd be working with, the answer was uncertain to Juugo but his mind was now fuzzy and he didn't care.

As Neji admired Juugo's size and girth in his hands he was pressing his own hard on against the mans back. Juugo was now literally sandwiched between the two. Sasuke had long since moved his lips to work their way over Juugo's neck and his hands had gone from Juugo's ass to start lifting the sweat dampened shirt from the boy's body. Juugo complied helping him along. As they worked Neji backed away from Juugo enough to get the shirt from between them and Sasuke carelessly tossed it to the grass below. Sasuke gave each now exposed nipple a flick of his tongue before backing up and admiring Juugo's well toned chest and abs while he started removing his own clothing.

Neji took this chance removing one hand from its very thorough massage on Juugo's member to cup the taller man's chin and draw Juugo's attention his way. Taking the initiative this time, ready to see what he tasted like, Juugo captured Neji's lips first pulling his new lover closer feeling his warm exposed skin against the fabric of Neji's shirt. Which he decided needed to go, and hastily began forcing Neji to remove the too many pieces of clothing he'd had on for this hot day and situation.

He'd already seen them both shirtless in the water hours ago, now he wanted to feel that skin and muscle for himself. Their lips only separated briefly for the shirt to get over Neji's head and their mouths were reconnecting seconds later. Neji's kiss wasn't as hard or forceful as Sasuke's had been but it was just as mind numbing.

While Neji took care of removing his own pants, Juugo's hands gripped his head tangling his fingers into the silky strands of dark cocoa colored hair. Something he had wanted to do since seeing the boy at the park the other day. Neji half grunted at the feeling, apparently he enjoyed a little hair pulling. The moment his naked manhood was freed Neji began rubbing his erection against Juugo's own, both moaning at the sensation of pleasure it created. At the same time both of their hands fumbled to remove Juugo's khaki shorts and underwear quickly.

They were both so enthralled with rubbing moist hot throbbing skin on skin that Juugo didn't notice the extra amount of time Sasuke took in coming back to them or what he'd been doing before hand. All he knew was one moment Sasuke was gone and then back with them pressing his own naked flesh to Juugo's backside.

The photographer was feeling heady now and hot all over. He couldn't believe this was happening but it all felt too good to care at the moment about the location, or the why's that would come afterwards, and that they could be caught. All Juugo knew now was that he was attracted to these people and the feeling was apparently mutual. He had never been with two people in this way and he quickly realised he was enjoying it immensely. The double sensations of pleasure, the questions of who was where and doing what to him. It was better than anything he'd ever experienced or imagined before.

Somehow Sasuke managed to squeeze himself between Juugo and Neji kneeling down in front of the larger man, forcing Neji to sidestep a bit. Sasuke's eyes widened for a second at the impressive length and size of Juugo's member. He didn't hesitate any longer than that before flicking his tongue over the already dripping head. Juugo flinched and moaned at the contact. The sound heightened as Sasuke's hot moist mouth took Juugo in little by little. He made quick work of working Juugo's body up more than it already was by sucking and licking, nipping now and then on the tender flesh.

Both boys enjoyed every heavy low groan and moan that Juugo made. Neji's mouth worked a spot of flesh raw on Juugo's neck enough to leave a mark later, while his long fingers found their way between Juugo's erection and Sasuke's mouth. His lover got the picture and pulled away from Juugo's length long enough to suck Neji's fingers moist.

Having lost that delicious sensation of Sasuke's mouth Juugo opened his eyes, looking down to see what was going on. It was a sight that spoke of good things to come by the way Sasuke worked Neji's fingers, showing promise of just what he could and would do to Juugo's erection, and Neji getting his fingers moistened, in the first place, could only mean one thing.

Juugo's predictions were soon confirmed as Neji removed his slender digits from Sasuke's mouth and with one quick glance at Juugo for permission, he slid them to that firm backside and teased a finger at the entrance. Juugo's body tensed for a moment at the touch but soon relaxed as Neji gently massaged the area before attempting to slide the first digit in. Just as he did this Sasuke's mouth went back around Juugo's erection and Juugo bit his tongue holding back what might have been a too loud sound of pleasure. He was still aware of their surroundings and that anyone at the park might hear them or come passing through the area.

He didn't want any interruptions.

All thought was quickly erased however as Neji thrust two fingers inside Juugo's anus and caused his hips to jut forward pushing himself further down Sasuke's throat. He found out that the boy had great gag reflex, Sasuke didn't move except for a tiny shift to readjust himself. It was as if the lovers could read each others minds or were sending secret signals, because just when Juugo was feeling on the verge of losing himself they both pulled away.

Dazed Juugo looked down through hooded lids and gave Sasuke a questioning look but the shorter male just smirked and grabbed Juugo's hand pulling him towards a large tree in front of them. Sasuke faced the tree presenting himself to the photographer and Juugo was momentarily in awe at what he saw but he was also at a loss for what to do. Neji cleared that up dripping that honey tone into Juugo's ear, whispering.

"Fuck him."

Not sure he'd heard it correctly Juugo turned his head to look at the pale eyed boy for confirmation. "You'd better hurry, he gets impatient."

Juugo didn't need anything more than that before his hands were gripping Sasuke's waist and he was gliding himself easily into the other, thanks to the professional lube job Sasuke had just given him with his mouth. Sasuke moaned low and long for that first penetration while Juugo made himself comfortable inside the tight hole.

Neji watched from the side again with hungry lust in his eyes as the two got comfortable pushing in and back letting their bodies become familiar. He gave them a few minutes before going behind the photographer and positioning himself at Juugo's entrance. He gave a small warning rubbing his hands over Juugo's hips first. The excitement was already so high Juugo didn't think it could go any farther until feeling that telling touch.

"...Yes." He panted out giving Neji the go ahead that he was ready and he wanted it now. Neji complied eagerly himself and pushed in not so gently just to hurry and get the discomfort over with for Juugo. Juugo cried out at the first sharpness of pain that only registered briefly, as his body was already so relaxed from doing the same thing to Sasuke. Those first few thrust were a mix of good and bad before he became comfortable with the long-haired male inside of him, it felt fantastic.

The photographer was in sensory overload from in front and behind, he was making sounds that would have the forest animals or anyone wandering nearby curious. All three of them moved in unison now, matching thrust, Sasuke pushing back as Neji pushing forwards. Juugo's free hand that wasn't holding onto the tree next to Sasuke's head was busy working the male's length pulling and massaging the heated flesh. Earning delicious sounds from Sasuke's throat and Neji was equally vocal in his ear from behind.

Muscles were twitching, bodies overheating from the pleasure, breaths coming out short and choppy. Being stuck between the two didn't give Juugo much choice and it wasn't long before he could feel his insides tighten and his body gave out to the release first. As he came his hands gripped harder around Sasuke's erection his insides clenched tighter around Neji's cock and the two came soon after with low quiet groans. Legs giving out Juugo slumped forward forcing Sasuke and Neji down with him and they collapsed in a heap on the forest floor still attached. They stayed that way for moments letting their bodies relax and heart paces slow.

Just as Juugo was thinking that all of this had to be a dream that he didn't want to end, Sasuke moved pulling himself away and Neji moved pulling himself out. The reality of how real it was set in as they both detached themselves from the photographer leaving Juugo with an empty chilled feeling. He wondered if this was how they always operated. Pulling you into their seductive world making you feel as one and then pushing you out of the picture right after. He lied back in the grass with his eyes closed listening as the lovers moved to retrieve their clothing and dress.

"You're good Juugo, definitely worth the wait." Sasuke spoke breaking the left over after sex silence.

Juugo's eyes opened at the sound of his voice and the realization that they were leaving and he didn't want them to go. He automatically responded with "You too, both of you." but the words definitely felt heavy. He wasn't ready to be removed from the picture just yet, if ever. With that thought in mind he then he asked. "Will I see you guys again?" He inwardly cursed himself for having sounded more anxious and desperate than he wanted to in front of them but he risked a glance in their direction anyway, seeing that they'd finished dressing.

Sasuke was hiding a smirk and Neji openly stared at Juugo with somewhat of a smile on his face.

"Of course you will." The long-haired male answered and then they turned to walk away.

That was the end of it.

No, he wouldn't let it be.

Juugo sat up calling out, "When?"

Neither made an attempt to stop walking but Sasuke called over his shoulder, "You'll see us sooner than you think."

Juugo stared after them until they were out of sight. He dropped back onto the grass and closed his eyes. That was it they were gone and who knew when or if he really would see them again. On the one hand they hadn't completely dismissed him and that was hope enough for Juugo.

The photographer wanted to lie there and think about what had just happened but his body suddenly felt uncomfortable and messy from in front and behind so he forced himself up to get dressed. Spotting his camera on the tree stump, where Sasuke had left it before, he picked it up strapping it back around his neck. He looked at the device wishing he'd have taken more pictures of them before they'd left.

...

After a long and cold shower Juugo checked his messages, they were from the editor again which reminded him that he still had an assignment to finish. So he set up the computer and started busying himself with that hoping it would keep his mind off of two very distracting individuals.

Booting up the hard drive Juugo noticed the memory card was full and he was almost positive he'd only taken seven or eight shots of the water earlier. His interest piqued he clicked it open quickly ready to see blank shots from a camera glitch or something. He was delightfully surprised, however, as the screen filled with tiny picture boxes all containing evidence of his no longer mystery muses and what had just happened with them out in the woods.

There were very erotic shots going in sequence. With a few seconds in between each picture that was taken.

Smiling, Juugo eagerly clicked through them all lingering for a few seconds on each shot. He shook his head with the realization that Sasuke must have set the camera to auto before he set it down on the tree stump. Which confirmed what he'd said before leaving, that Juugo would see them again sooner than he knew.

This evidence made him believe that they would in fact show themselves sooner than later again and in person. Because Juugo wanted nothing more than to have them in his life and to be able to take their pictures again. Maybe someday that fantasy of his would come true.


End file.
